Serie A 2019-2020
Name: Serie A 2018-2019 nation: Greataly last Season: Serie A 2018-2019 Next Season: Serie A 2020-2021 Teams Table Edit '' Clubs and players: Atalanta: * 4 Simon O-Kjaer (Left on Jenuary) * 9 Muriel * 15 Marten de Roon Bologna: * Blerim Dzemaili (left onjenuary) * Gary Medel Brescia * 45 Not so Super Mario Balotelli * Birkir Bjarnason Cagliari: * 4 Radhair Nainggolan * 15 Ragnar Balaklavan * 33 Luca Pellegroani * 90 Robin Olsen (GK) Fiorentina: * Milan Bropen * Franck Riberteeth * Kevin-Artist-Formely-Known-As Boapeng (Left on Jenuary) ''Genoa'':'' * 1 Matthew Perin (GK) (Join in Jenuary) * 2 Cristian Zapata * 28 Lasse Scheisse * 17 George.A Romero * 27 Stefano Sturaro * Valon Behrami (join in jenuary) * Thiago Aspas Motta (coach) (Sacked) Inter Mulan: * 1 Samir Handanovic (GK) (VC) * 4 Diego Godean * 6 Stefan the Frijman * 7 Dirty Sanchez * 8 Matias Vecino * 9 Romelu Bluekaku * 11 Victor Moses (Join in Jenuary) * 18 Ghastly Tongue (Join in Jenuary) * 18 Kwadwo Assomower * 19 Valentino Lazaro * 23 Sony Eriksen (Join in Jenuary) * 27 Daniele Padelli (GK) * 37 Inter Mulan Skriniar (VC) * 77 Marcelo Brozovic (3th C) * Antagonaise Conte (Coach) Ronventus: * 1 Wojciech Toomanyzedzney * 2 Mattia De squilo * 3 Giorgio Chiellini © * 4 Matthijs de Lightman * 5 Miralem Peeanitch * 6 DJ Khaledira (VC) * 7 Cristiano Arrogantaldo * 8 Welsh Rambo * 10 Paulo Dyballer * 11 Thebetterlooking Costa * 12 Ale Jandro * 13 Danilo * 14 Cheryl Macheryltuidi * 16 PileofJuan Cuadrado * 17 Wario Wandzukic (Left on Jenuary) * 19 Notmorejudasardo Bosnakci * 21 Gonzalo Hugeain * 22 Matthew Perin (Left on Jenuary) * 23 Imred Can (Left on Jenuary) * 24 Daniele Rugaknightwhosayni * 25 She-Rabiot * 28 Demilovatoral * 30 Rodrigo Bentencur * 31 Lobster Pincerglio * 33 Fedexerico Burnadeski * 77 Gigi Bouffant * Maurizio Sarri (Coach) Lazio: * Joaquín Correa * Lucas Leiba Lecce * none AC Mulan: * 1 Ass-smear Begovich (GK) (Join on Jenuary) * 8 Suso (Left on Jenuary) * 9 Krzysztof Piątek (Left on Jenuary) * 11 Fabio Boringi (Left on Jenuary) * 12 Andrea Conti * 13 Alessio Romagnoli © * 18 Ante No-Rebić * 19 Theo Hernandez * 24 Simon O-Kjaer (Join on Jenuary) * 25 Pepe Reina (GK) (Left on Jenuary) * 99 Gianluigi Smadonnarumma (GK) * Stefano Pioli (Coach) SSC Nippli: * 1 Alex Meret (GK) * 9 Fernando Llorente * 11 Hirving Lozano * 14 Dries Mertens * 21 Vlad Chiricheș * 25 Dimwit Ohspina (GK) * 27 Orestis Carnezis * 44 Kostas Manorlass * 99 Arkadiusz Milk * Carlo Eyebrowcelotti (Coach) (sacked) * Gennaro Gattuso (Subentrated) [[Category Parma's players|''Parma]]:'' * 1 Luigi Sepe (GK) * 22 Bruno Alves © * 27 Gervinho (Left on Jenuary) * 36 Matteo Damian ASS Roamer: * 2 Frank Zappacosta * 6 Chris Talling * 8 Diego Perotti * 9 Edintheclouds Dzeko * 11 Aleksandar KolarOG * 13 Pau López * 19 Nikoworldcupgames Kalinic * 24 Alessandro Flourenzi (Left on Jenuary) * 27 Haveyouate Pastaore * 77 Henrikh Miki-is-Ryan Paulo Fonseca (coach) ''SPAL: * Etrit Not-Touch-The Ballrisha * Thiago Cionek * Zukhandballovic ''Sampdoria'' * 1 Emil Audero (GK) * 21 Jeison Mubrillo (left on jenurary) * 23 Manolo Gabbiadini * 29 Nicola Murru * Maya Yoshida (join on jenuary) * Eusebio Di Francesco (Coach) (sacked) * Clowdio Ranieri (coach) ''US Sassuolo'':'' * Filip Đuričić * Vlad Chiricheș Gran Torino: * Salvatore Sirigu * Simone TsarTsar * Walter Mazzarri (Coach) [[Udinese|''Udinese]]: * Valon Behrami (left on jenuary) Verona * Fabio Boringi (Join on Jenuary) Players who left and Join Serie A during Jenuary Who lefts (11) * Kevin-Artist-Formely-Known-As Boapeng * Wario Wandzukic * Imred Can * Suso * Krzysztof Piątek * Pepe Reina * Gervinho * Alessandro Flourenzi * Jeison Mubrillo * Blerim Dzemaili * Valentino Lazaro Who joins (7) * Ghastly Tongue * Victor Moses * Sony Eriksen * Ass-smear Begovich * Maya Yoshida * Birkir Bjarnason * Zukhandballovic -4 Players Matches showed * Parma 0-1 Ronventus * Ronventus 4-3 SSC Nippli * UC Sampdoria 1-3 Inter Mulan * Ronventus 1-0 ACDC Milan * Sampdoria 1-2 Ronventus * Inter Mulan 4-2 AC Mulan Clubs and players appears in 44oons videos Inter Mulan * 2 Diego Godean * 6 Stephan The Frijman * 7 Dirty Sanchez * 8 Matias Vecino * 9 Romelu Bluekaku * 11 Victor Moses * 15 Ghastly Tongue * 24 Sony Eriksen * 27 Daniele Padelli (GK) * 37 Inter Mulan Skriniar (VC) * 77 Marcelo Brozovic (3th C) * Antonio Contaly (Coach) Ronventus * 4 Matthijs de Lightman * 5 Miralem peeanitch * 7 Cristiano Arrogantaldo * 10 Paulo Dyballer * 13 Deanilo * 14 Blazingsquad Macheryltuidi * 19 Judasardo Bosnakci (VC) * 21 Gonzalo Hugeain * 25 She-Rabiot * 28 Demilovatoral * 77 Gigi Bouffant * Maurizio Sarri (Coach) AC Mulan: * 8 Suso * 9 Krzysztof Piątek * 11 Fabio Boringi * 12 Andrea Conti * 13 Alessio Romagnoli © * 18 Ante No-Rebić * 19 Theo Hernandez * 24 Simon O-Kjaer * 25 Pepe Reina (GK) * 99 Gianluigi Smadonnarumma (GK) * Stefano Pioli (Coach) SSC Nippli * 1 Alex Meret (GK) Parma * 1 Luigi Sepe (GK) ASS Roamer: * 6 Chris Talling UC Sampdoria * 1 Emil Audero (GK) * 29 Nicola Murru Gallery Meret.jpg Smalling man of the match.jpg Sanchez in Inter Mulan.jpg Ron vs sarri.jpg Jump around.PNG Jumpsamp.PNG Screenshot_2019-12-26-06-54-53_kindlephoto-115166968.png Category:442oons Category:League Season